Don't Mess With Family
by HogwartsAdoptedSon00
Summary: When Scorpius confronts Rose and Albus, who jumps into help them?


"So this is the Potter my father told me to look out for?" Scorpius Malfoy snickered as he circled a frightened Albus. This got a good reaction out of his friends as they watched the poor boy shake in fear.

"Son of the world's greatest wizard, my wand," one of Malfoy's friends sneered as he pushed Albus onto the ground. "And don't forget that his mother's a mudblood," another joined in.

"You leave him alone," Rose ordered with all the authority of her eleven years. "And as for his mother, she is a witch. And the smartest one to ever walk these halls at that. She had intelligence beyond her years when she was at Hogwarts," Rose said proudly. "Something you imbeciles would know nothing about."

Malfoy laughed. "How can you Weasleys be so proud when you know that you're all a bunch of filthy blood-traitors?"

Albus straightened out his robes as he got up off the ground. "How can you be so proud when your father followed the world's darkest wizard like a lost puppy?"

"Do not bad mouth my father, Potter," Scorpius retorted, a hum of agreement coming from his friends. "If anything, my father showed more bravery in two minutes than your father could in years."

Rose smiled as she nudged Albus to look behind Scorpius. A tall, slim figure loomed over Malfoy. His friends noticed it but didn't say a word for the figure had placed a Silencing Charm on them. "Is that so Malfoy?" James Potter asked in a disbelieving tone.

Scorpius almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice but his face returned to a vague expression when he saw who it was. "Do you really expect me to be afraid of you because of your father's reputation?"

"No," James retorted. "I expect you to be afraid of me because if you don't get out of here in thirty seconds, you'll be the second Malfoy to be turned into a ferrett. Or hasn't Old Draco told you that one yet?"

Scorpius snorted. "My father told me you would try to intimidate me."

"I am not trying to intimidate you," James said stepping protectively in front of Rose and Albus. "I'm trying to give you a chance, but you are really pushing my buttons."

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius taunted. "Play Voldemort and use the Killing Curse on me like he did to your grandparents? Everyone knows that story. You walk around as though you are God's gift to the wizarding world, when really your entire family is a disgrace." His friends silently agreed by nodding their heads and displaying proud smirks.

James fists clenched at his sides and he resisted the urge to pull his wand out of his robe. "Scorpius, get out of here now. Before I do something that we'll both regret."

"You'd better listen to him," Rose advised in a strong voice. "Yeah, I think you should leave," Albus jumped in with a small voice.

"Oh shut up," Scorpius said to the two. "You're only so brave now that he's here. But you should know, he's a git. Like his father."

James cleared his throat to get Malfoy's attention. "They have no reason to be afraid of cowards that live off of daddy's money. What is it that your father used to do again? Death Eater? Yeah that's right, I know all about your father's skeletons."

"You will not speak a word against my father," Scorpis hissed.

"Then don't you dare speak a word against ours," Albus finally spoke up.

Scorpius glared at Albus who had stepped out from behind James. "Do you two have any protection?"

James grabbed Scorpius by his robe and drove him up against the wall. "Don't you dare threaten them, you'll live to regret it, I swear you will. I'll hex you into oblivion, Scorpius."

"Is that a threat, Potter? Because if it is, my father will hear about it," Scorpius replied.

"You can tell your father what I said and tell him that it's not a threat, Malfoy," James refuted. "It's a promise. Come on Albus and Rose," the young wizard called. "We're finished here."

The three began to walk away to the Gryffindor tower. They were barely out of earshot when James heard Scorpius call his name again. "James, you should know that we're not finished at all," Scorpius shouted out. "We've just barely begun."


End file.
